Oh So Mature
by pastel light
Summary: “Ah!” Lily shrieked in frustration. “Stop being so loud and annoying!” she screamed, right as James shut of the music. Her voice echoed loudly in the silent room.“Calm down, Evans, no need to be so loud.” said James casually.Song Fic


**Song Fic to "Best of Me" by The Starting Line**

_Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone _

Lily sat at the dinner table, book propped on her plate, fork suspended in mid air. Her eyes glued to the pages in front of her.

_You can have the best of me _

James sat in the middle of a large group of friends, all laughing and shouting and joking with each other. He glanced over at Lily and flicked a pea at her head.

"Can't you just be mature for once Potter?" screeched Lily, tearing her eyes away from the book to glare at James.

"Fine!" he said, turning around just in time to miss seeing Lily cross her eyes and stick out her tongue at his back before turning her attention back to her book.

Plop, another pea came flying across the table and hit Lily's shoulder. Huffily she grabbed her book, and stormed out of the great hall, and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Lily climbed the stairs to the girl's dorm, threw herself down onto her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. She rolled over trying to get rid of James's handsome face from her mind.

Little did she know that James had just thrown himself down in the boy's dorm too, and was thinking about her too.

A little piece of parchment flew in through the window. One word was scribbled on it. Hi.

Lily crumpled it and threw it on the floor. Rolling off her bed, she walked down stairs into the common room. Flicking her wand she turned the radio on. Ah, she thought…classical music, as she turned up the volume.

James chucked himself off his bed and cantered down the stairs five at a time. Jumping over the bottom of the banister he pushed the button on the CD player, changing the music to rock, and then flipped the volume switch up a few notches.

"Hullo my beautiful Lily flower!" he sang.

"Potter! Lily screamed over the pounding music.

"What Evans?" James yelled back, smiling in amusement at the way Lily's face was turning as bright as her flaming red hair.

"Ah!" she shrieked in frustration. "Stop being so loud and annoying!" she screamed, right as James shut of the music. Her voice echoed loudly in the silent room.

"Calm down, Evans, no need to be so loud." said James casually._  
And we whisper _

Lily glared.

"I hate you." she said.

James grabbed Lily's book from the table, and sprinted out the door.

A furious Lily raced after him. "Potter give me my book back!" she screamed after him.

James ducked inside an empty class room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Quite frightened, he backed away into the far corner as lily's face, lit with fury appeared in the door way. She stalked into the room. "Don't close the - door." said James, as the door slammed shut.

Lily turned around and twisted the handle. The door didn't budge.

"Let me out!" she pounded the door with her fists.

"This is all your fault" Lily hissed through gritted teeth.

She shoved James shoulders. And he fell back a few steps and dropped the book.

I'm so glad that the truth has brought back together me and you

James was surprised at how strong such a tiny girl could be.

Lily grabbed the book before sitting down with a huff in the corner.

"You are studying…now?" James looked confused.

"No I'm looking for a spell to unlock the door!" Lily replied snottily.

"Oh." James felt stupid.

He sat down next to Lily and stared over her shoulder. "Do you mind?" Lily asked crossly, sliding across the floor.

"What afraid of cooties? Watch out! I may get them on you!" James held out his hands and crawled towards Lily.

"Oh please, there is no such thing as cooties!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up to get away from James's outstretched hands.

James stood up, walked over to Lily, and gently took the book out of her hands.

Normally this would have gotten a huge reaction out of Lily. But there was something in the way that he left one hand lingering on her hand that stopped her from yelling.

"Would you like to dance?" asked James, putting his hand on Lily's waist.

"You know, I don't really hate you." He said softly, moving closer.

"Yeah, I guess I don't really hate you too." Lily whispered back, looking into his warm eyes.

"You're beautiful." James moved closer.

They had stopped moving, and were just standing in the middle of the floor looking at each other.

Their faces moved together, driven by some invisible force.

James slowly brought his lips down and brushed them across Lily's lips.

As they touched an electric shock passed through Lily's body.

We will kiss girl

"In fact, I might just like you." Lily said as James entwined his hand with hers.

He led her over to the room's entrance.

He tickled the handle and after a moment of squirming there was a clicking sound and the door fell open.

We got older

Lily paused in front of the door, confusion in her eyes.

"Wait, if you can open the door now, then…" realization dawned across Lily's face.

"You knew how to open the door the whole time!" screamed Lily, smacking James across the top of the head. James took off, running for his life, as a furious Lily chased after him yelling evil threats of death and decapitation.


End file.
